Sports wagering is very popular with bettors and comprises a significant source of revenue for bookmakers. Additionally, sports betting provides a significant amount of tax revenue when conducted in jurisdictions in which sports betting has been legalized. Currently, in the United States, sports betting is only legal if bets are placed within the state of Nevada. Accordingly, bettors who wish to wager on sports games must be physically present in the state of Nevada.
Typically, wagers are placed on sports games in a race and sports book within a casino, for example. A player fills out a card with the desired wager amount and the outcome the player wishes to wager on. However, having to physically travel to a location that legally offers sports betting may be inconvenient and costly. As a result, some prospective bettors who would like to bet on sports games may be prevented or discouraged from doing so. This leads to a loss in gaming revenue for the state of Nevada, for race and sports books, and for casinos and other gaming establishments. Since people who bet on sports games are more likely to watch the games, this may also lead to a loss of advertising and other revenue for sports franchises and media distribution companies.
Some players also pay for so-called “tout” services in which betting experts provide recommended bets for the players to place in exchange for a fee. Such services can be expensive for the players, and the recommended bets provided by the experts may not end up winning. Accordingly, many times, the players may not reap the benefit of the tout fees paid.
The present disclosure is aimed at solving one or more of the problems identified above.